


Alone Time

by Quiettoast



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Set before everything with the breakout kings start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiettoast/pseuds/Quiettoast
Summary: Lloyd’s cellmate just got transferred out and while Lloyd doesn’t know all the details all he knows is that this night he was safe. He’d finally have some time alone.





	Alone Time

“Lights out” Lloyd hears. The lights clink out and Lloyd sighs with relief. Normally this would be the time Lloyd would crawl into his bunk and stay there but tonight he was finally alone. After three months it almost felt weird to know someone else wasn’t in his immediate space. A smile crept up on Lloyds face. 

Lloyds cell has been previously shared with his cellmate Badger. While Lloyd isn’t entirely sure where Badger is now, he knows he probably won’t be coming back for a while. He heard rumors of either Badger being stabbed or Badger stabbing someone but Lloyd normally does his best not get involved with anyone and that includes asking for details. 

Lloyd paced slowly throughout his cell until he finally decided to head to bed. On instinct, he began climbing to the top bunk, but then stopped, realizing the bottom was empty. Lloyd hated the top bunk. He would lie there frozen afraid to move for fear of falling, plus he could swear that the air was more stuffy up there which was especially bad with his deviated septum. So, with a small feeling of triumph, Lloyd got in the bottom bunk and laid down.

As soon as his head hit the cold pillow beneath the last three months rushed through his head. Lloyd hasn’t had a moment to himself since he got here and.. oh god… here comes three months of repressed emotions. All the fear, sadness, and guilt hit him at once. Lloyd took a deep breath.

“Ok. Breathe. Calm down.” He thought to himself

Lloyd knew it wasn’t good to keep pushing away his feelings but prison doesn’t necessarily give you any good places to talk and cope so for now he was just doing all he could to keep going. But this wasn’t the time for these feelings. Lloyd has finally gotten a moment to himself and he was going to make the best of it, not just sit around and mope. So he closed his eyes and thought of anything else he could. 

Minutes went by as Lloyd mentally went through some old case studies he remembered. Smiling Lloyd thought of his past breakthroughs with many of his clients. He especially remembered the one he worked on with his one coworker Daniel that joined for one case. Daniel was a beautiful women to say the least. Her dark brunette hair. He bright blue eyes that would make him shy away with every look. The way her hips would sway as she walked, and that one time where she was wearing that loose blouse and leaned over to tell Lloyd about…. Ah ok.. and now Lloyd was hard. Not that this was unusual behavior for Lloyd but especially counting how he hasn’t had any time to himself in a while this was probably due.

Lloyd moved his hand and began to lightly stroke himself over top of his prison sweats. 

“oh god” Lloyd breathed. 

This was definitely overdue. Lloyd continued slowly brushing over his dick teasingly. He soon began to harden more until his erection was pushing against the soft fabric. Lloyd being impatient quickly pushed his sweats down to his thighs exposing his dick to the cold air. Lloyd inhaled quickly but placed his hand around his length and exhaled a breathy moan as his warm hands contrasted with the cold air. He slowly began to pump up and down. A breathy moan escaped his lips a little too loud.

Lloyd stopped. Suddenly he remembered the presence of his neighbors. A feeling of embarrassment mixed with his arousal and while a part of Lloyd likes the feeling he decides that even though the lights are out, that he’d feel better moving under the covers where his sounds would be more muffled. So, Lloyd awkwardly moves so that he is now completely under the covers like a child hiding from monsters. He feels a little ridiculous but his aching erection is begging for attention so he continues on. 

Lloyd goes back to stroking himself but this time with more pressure and speed. Each pump he slowly feels himself slipping away from his thoughts. For a little bit he feels like he’s not even in this cage called prison. All he can focus is the feeling of pleasure building with each stroke. Lloyd moans out again but this time bites his lip to quiet down. He can feel the sweat building up on his forehead as he keeps stroking. Lloyd’s now beginning to feel his orgasm building up. He gradually increases his speed and everything just seems to build and build. Again Lloyd moans out. He closes his eyes as a few more rough pump push him over the edge. Lloyd groans as he arches his back and comes onto the sheets and his stomach, still pumping until he is done and lays back panting.

Lloyd was ready to just fall asleep but being woken up to morning call with his pants around his thighs and covered in… yeah. So Lloyd wiped up his mess with his now dirty blanket, pulled up his pants, and stuffed it by the sink. He grabbed the extra blanket from the top bunk and laid back down. That night Lloyd slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh thank you for reading my trash!! I really do appreciate it! If you see any errors or anything you think I could fix please let me know, but either way thank you so much for taking the time to read something I made!


End file.
